


God Damn It

by Cagedmania



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, DarkerMax, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedmania/pseuds/Cagedmania
Summary: After many attempts though time and timelines, Max is exhausted and starts slipping.
Kudos: 6





	God Damn It

**Author's Note:**

> This whole scene came to me while I watched BladeRunner 2049. If you haven't seen it youtube it "Memory Facility Scene" toward the end where K freaks out. I like the idea of a really disturbed/mentally fatigued Max breaking.

Max guessed it had finally sunk in. 1147 times and it finally had sunk in. The flash went off from her camera, blinding her but her eyelids didn't even flicker.

1147 weeks. Christ. Over 20 years and Max still couldn't figure it out. Saving Chloe, Letting her die to save the people of Arcadia. It all seemed to be random and ineffective.

Sometimes, years after her choices she would fall asleep into a fitful slumber only to wake up in Blackwell's photography classroom. She failed ?

Blinking slowly taking in her surroundings, everything was the same. The people inside the classroom now turning to look at her as Mr Jefferson brought attention to her taking her own picture.  
Turning to look out the window the weather was sunny with hints of cloud, birds and squirrels chirping and chattering on the trees by the window,It was the general atmosphere of a preppy high-school. Everything was the same. Besides Max.

To her core, she was changed.

She turned looking ahead, staring though everything and everyone, back straight but shoulders hunched like she pulled a muscle, one slightly hunched forward, but other wise almost robotic as the feeling had finally settled over her. 

Hopelessness. That almighty pressing force that you feel in your soul and pressed against the lizard part of your brain.

Like a drug,it coursed though her causing a system wide cascade of failures within herself, within her all being. Max doubted everything she has done, will do and what IS. Her mind fractured and unable to pull together.

Cotton was in her ears making the person asking about the "Daguerreian Process" almost inaudible, but the loud thumping in her chest seemed to fill the whole room, how did no-one else hear it?. Sweat building on her forehead.

*SKUUURRRRTTT*

A sudden high pitched scrape of a chair sliding back made everyone turn to the back of the class to Max, seeing her slide away from her desk, everyone froze at what was unfolding.

"No,nonononono" Was whispered from Max, her usual soft voice was ruff and thick with emotion but still with a blank face. The only outward thing was her leaning her arms onto her knees, shudders shaking up her back.

Scoffing, a few desks away was the whispers "Geez Lamefields finally having a breakdown, fucking loser, pull it together raggedy Ann" followed by snickering of most of the kids in the classroom.

Max's face then grumbled, brows furrowing and with a quick lick of her lips "No,no I know its real. This is real". That alone gave everyone more pause. Sure Max not everyone's favourite person, barely on most peoples radar but she seemed normal, never the type 'Lose it.'

But like a car crash, people couldn't look away.

Now fully leaned over, Max's hands come up to rub her face, around her eyes and temples, the pounding in her ears was too much.

A wary, shaky breath out come from Max. A soft voice come from her right "Max, are you okay?" Kate asks. Deeply concerned for her friend.

"I know its real..this is real." Max started clearly for all to hear. 

Straightening up, everyone could finally look at Max's face, it seemed to have aged into someone who's seen pain and hardship for more than a lifetime. They watch as she looks down at her hands resting on her knees.

Max's face flushes with a frustrated pink dusting her face face, high-lighting small nicks and faded scars on her cheeks, chin, one on her bottom lip and one on her eye brow, the most prominent (1) 'when did that happen' was thought by the very few people who paid her the most attention.

But the thought and worry got interrupted with what happens next that makes everyone jump back, yelp and look with genuine unease, at the normally quite girl.

In a instant it was a beast like snarl pulled her lips back showing off her teeth "GOD...." was spat out so loud and vicious from her mouth, people down the hall into many class rooms heard.

Max looked like she was chocking and struggling to contain whatever force she was fighting within.. " FUCKING DAMN IT" she finished lurching up from her seat, fists clenched so tight he knuckles where bone white, She spun around picking up her chair launching it into the wall to her right with strength surpassing her slight frame, making a big gouge in the plaster before it bounced away, clattering to the floor.

People close to her scrambled up and backed away to the front of the room here everyone had seemed to migrate, watching... well they didn't know what they where seeing, all they knew that is was terrifying.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I thought time related injures would be cool that the showed on Max no matter how far she goes though time. Eg: the tornado was a result of time getting fucked with, So say a stray stone or piece of wood getting launched at max would leave an injury or a faint mark on her. If that makes sense.
> 
> I'm not a really good at writing, I don't have the brain power to sit and type away. I have random ideas that get stuck with me and I type little stuff out but don't get much further than that, its frustrating. So feel free to take it or copy this to make you own story, I really don't mind.


End file.
